


Africa by Toto

by pajamabees



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germerica - Freeform, Hetalia, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, gerame - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamabees/pseuds/pajamabees
Summary: It’s valentine’s day of 1983, and Alfred and Ludwig have been together for over 3 years now. They both want to do it for the first time this year, but who knew it would be to this song?





	Africa by Toto

Ludwig should have known Alfred would show up on Valentine’s Day despite the horrible weather. It was cold and windy, and even colder drops of rain poured down over most of Berlin. Ludwig’s apartment was at the very top floor of the complex, and the sound of rain hitting the roof and windows drowned out all other sounds. He could hear distant rumbling, and remembered that the forecast also called for thunder storms all night. There were warnings all week; all over the radio and television were weathermen explaining the storm’s direction, the amount of rain, the possibility of floods, etc.

But that didn’t stop Alfred, no. He ignored Ludwig’s pestering calls asking him to please schedule another time, he didn’t want him to get hurt in these storms. Alfred insisted though; he was going to celebrate Valentine’s Day with his boyfriend, damn it!

And that’s how he appeared at Ludwig’s door, soaking wet through his heavy winter coat all the way to his woolen socks inside heavy boots. He had managed to keep his gifts only somewhat damp, and he rushed past Ludwig and into the walk away, talking a mile a minute as he excitedly pulled chocolate, teddy bears, and fancy wine from the big gift bag.

Ludwig tried to coax him out of the wet coat, smiling as Alfred went on and on, shoving presents in his arms and only pausing to slip his boots off and look around. The house was warm and cozy, the mellow walls clashing softly with the off-white carpets and hardwood floors. There was a cushioned sofa a few feet from the doorway, facing a coffee table surrounded by two smaller chairs. Alfred loved that couch, and always found himself falling asleep there with Ludwig’s cat curled against his stomach. He even took a step toward it, ready to flop down and immerse himself in the sweet, comfortable aura of Ludwig’s small apartment. But Ludwig grabbed him before he could, guiding him to the bathroom where he could change into warmer, and dryer, clothes.

As Alfred got dressed, Ludwig had set the table with bowls and spoons, and dug out some old fancy glasses for the wine he brought. He could hear Alfred talking to himself in the bathroom, and snorted as he lit a candle for the table. Ludwig was so used to being alone in this apartment that hearing his boyfriend’s voice for real and not over a telephone made him feel giddy. He wished he could have met him at the airport, but dinner wouldn’t be ready on time. He wasn’t too eager to go out in this rain, either.

But alas, he was here, with him, and Ludwig was glad Alfred didn’t listen when he told him to stay home because of the storms. They’ve been celebrating Valentine’s Day together for three years now, and both were hoping something…special…would happen this time.

The match almost stumbled from Ludwig’s fingers as he used a little too much strength to wave the fire out, his face blushing a deep red. Yes…something special. A pool of anxiety settled in his stomach at the thought, but it temporarily vanished as Alfred walked in, wearing old pajama pants and….

“My shirt,” Ludwig huffed, throwing away the used match and strutting towards Alfred, placing his hands on the other’s fat hips. Alfred only giggled, leaning further into Ludwig’s embrace for a small kiss.

Alfred hummed into it, pulling back with a gentle smile on his lips. “Is that….” He paused, making a show of sniffing the air, “…chicken noodle and dumpling soup?” He broke out into a wide grin when Ludwig smiled bashfully, shaking his head as he leaned back down to place his lips on Alfred’s forehead.

“I figured you’d want something hearty,” Ludwig whispered breezily against warm skin, and Alfred shivered in excitement, not only because Ludwig’s breathy voice was sweet and hot as hell, but also because, well…he loved soup. And his enthusiasm for food was enough to pull himself away and settle at the table, Ludwig pushing in his chair for him.

“A real gentleman, aren’t ya?” Alfred jested, earning a playful glare from the other and another kiss to the top of his head. Ludwig brought the pot of soup to the table, knowing Alfred would want seconds, maybe even thirds.

And the two settled, instantly melting into a comfortable conversation as they flirted and joked with one another. At one point during the evening Brezel, the cat, came sauntering in to greet them and rubbed herself against Alfred’s leg. She left a few minutes later though when she wasn’t receiving anymore pets, both nations only really paying attention to each other.

Alfred did end up eating three bowls, complimenting Ludwig’s cooking after he finished each one, joking about how he must have stolen his recipe. Ludwig then replied with a flirty remark subtle enough that Alfred had to take a few moments to understand. He would then blush and giggle…and Ludwig would fall silent as he stared at his boyfriend in absolute awe. This patterned continued as they ate, and their conversations lasted until late at night when it started to rain harder and Alfred complained of being cold.

Valentine’s day was usually like this; a nice dinner, long conversations, clean up, exchange of gifts, cuddling, etc. But tonight was a little different. At least, they both hoped so.

As Ludwig washed the last of the dishes, he heard music start to play from the living room. There was a stereo Alfred had given him a few years ago, before they were even dating. To be quite honest, he didn’t use it much, and it was probably a little dusty…but it seemed Alfred was in the mood for some music tonight, and he could recognize the familiar tune of the song.

Once Ludwig finished drying the last bowl, he heard Alfred slide in and hit the table, mumbling a small “ow”. Ludwig turned then, noticing Alfred nurturing the side of his thigh. He quickly fixed himself though, and changed his posture to a flirty one, as if Ludwig didn’t just see him do something stupid. He had also changed his attire; he stole another one of Ludwig’s shirts, a sweater this time, and his pajama pants were gone. Ludwig could feel his face heat up at the sight of those long, fat legs…. He wasn’t sure why Alfred would complain about the coldness and then take his pants off, but he wasn’t against it.

“So,” Alfred leaned against the table in a coy manner, snapping Ludwig from his thoughts, “how about a dance?”

Ludwig stared at him for a few moments, then let out a loud snort of laughter. He shook his head, grabbing the dry bowls and placing them in their corresponding cabinets. “I don’t dance.”

But Alfred whined, and continued whining until Ludwig finished putting the dishes away. He had pouted and begged, his arms wrapped tight around Ludwig’s waist, his face squished against his back. Ludwig struggled to put the last bowl in the cabinet as Alfred squeezed, not realizing how much strength he was using.

“Alfred, please-“

“C’mon! Are ya embarrassed or something? It’s just us!” Alfred squeezed harder, and Ludwig wondered why he was so persistent. Maybe it was the wine they drank.

Well, the wine must have gone to Ludwig’s head as well, because after a few more attempts of persuasion, he finally agreed to dance with Alfred. He was immediately dragged into the living room, where Alfred must have pushed the two chairs and coffee table to the side to make space.

A smirk fell on Ludwig’s lips. Of course, Alfred planned to get his way. And now that Alfred was holding his hand, the other on Ludwig’s hip, looking up at him with excited, bright, blue eyes, it was a wonder if he ever didn’t get his way.

Ludwig hummed, looking smugly down at Alfred. “Why do you get to lead this dance?”

The other only looked up with a half smirk, pulling Ludwig closer by the waist.

“You said you couldn’t dance, so I thought it was only logical,”

Ludwig accepted the answer with a nod, and let Alfred guide him.

In all honesty, he was horrible at dancing. His feet had no coordination when it came to music, and he didn’t understand the concept of dancing to a beat. Plus, his emotions bounced in various directions all night from Alfred’s little flirts and jokes and the thought of this being a special night. He wasn’t sure the beating, bloody muscle in his chest could handle dancing.

Yet there he was, calm as can be, one hand holding Alfred’s and the other placed gently on his shoulder, swaying back and forth to the weird beat of what sounded like Africa by Toto through the still heavy downpour of rain outside.

A few moments into the dance, Alfred was completely immersed into the music, his eyes closed with a small smile present on his lips, his head swaying along with their bodies.

“Mm, you like this song.” Ludwig observed aloud.

Alfred opened one eye and grinned. “And you don’t?”

Ludwig only smiled back, taking the time to listen. He knew the song, of course. It’s been number one on the charts for almost 2 weeks. The radio stations would never let you forget that as they played the song a little too frequently in Ludwig’s opinion.

“I like it.” Ludwig whispered, bringing their bodies a little closer together. Alfred’s smile grew brighter.

They continued to sway together, not really following the beat of the song, but mostly reveling in each other’s presence. Without realizing it, or maybe they did, their bodies moved even closer, their chests pressed firmly together now. Alfred’s hand no longer rested on his hips, and instead he opted to wrap both arms around Ludwig’s neck. Ludwig now had both of his own hands on Alfred’s hips. The lead had changed.

They were so close. Alfred could feel Ludwig’s breath, the firm chest, and the muscles around his neck. Those hands on his hips…he shivered at the feel of two thumbs rubbing circles against them and he rested his head at the crook of Ludwig’s neck. Immediately, those hands disappeared, and two thick arms wrapped themselves around Alfred’s pudgy waist. He melted into a relaxing trance; he loved the rain, he loved the food, the song, the atmosphere, and…he really, really liked Ludwig.

He squeezed his arms tighter around the other man and tried to hide his red face further into that strong neck, breathing in the calming sent of Ludwig. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped together and swaying gently. Ludwig lifted a hand to run through Alfred’s hair, and tugged lightly so Alfred would move his face from its little hiding spot.

Alfred looked up finally, and when they made eye contact, everything clicked. They both knew what was happening, how they felt, and what they wanted. They knew something would happen tonight, that whatever it was, they both wanted it. The last time either of them felt this way was about a decade ago in 1973. They weren’t dating then, but boy, did they have huge crushes on each other. Alfred shivered at the memory, at the song that was playing in the background…the song they suddenly made out to.

He remembered it vividly. It was Freebird by Lynyrd Skynyrd, and he loved it, had his own cassette and everything. He was helping Ludwig wash his car that day, and he wanted to show him the new song…but they were wet and sweaty, and Ludwig looked so, so good with his shirt clinging to every muscle on his chest. Alfred had goosebumps from the song and from Ludwig being so close. Ludwig had even lightly touched the top of Alfred’s hand as they sat on the hood of the car, leaning in slowly as the song continued. And as cheesy at it was, Alfred remembered the guitar solo, and then…they lunged at each other, all teeth and lips. Right on top of that car, the ending guitar solo blasting in the background. He remembered being so confused; they were only friends then, why did he have such a big urge to kiss him? Why did he kiss him?

But now they were dating, and both Alfred and Ludwig knew why they wanted to kiss so badly back then, why they want to kiss right now. Alfred almost laughed aloud at how cheesy and cliche they were, wanting to make out to songs. But he went with it, and pulled his arms tighter around Ludwig’s neck, Ludwig tugging once more at Alfred’s hips to bring them closer to his own.

Ludwig was also remembering the exact same moment, and the rush of blood in his ears drowned out all other sounds. He was nervous, flustered…but comfortable. It was the same feelings he had residing in his stomach way back then in 1973, but it was different now; he could feel this way, he knew why he felt this way, and he knew Alfred felt the same. Plus, Ludwig was too distracted by Alfred’s baby blues to pay any attention anyway.

He leaned down even closer until his nose bumped against the other’s. “Alfred?”

“…Yeah?” Alfred breathed, his half-lidded eyes focusing in on Ludwig’s nearing lips.

Ludwig closed his eyes for a second to breathe in everything, and opened them to find Alfred staring at him again.

“May I kiss you?”

Alfred only responded with a smile, and both simultaneously leaned in for a kiss.

It was a simple kiss. Firm, sweet. There was no movement of the lips, just a straight forward kiss that lasted for a few seconds. But it lit everything inside of Ludwig on fire. Their lips pulled away reluctantly, and Ludwig could see the same flame inside of Alfred’s own eyes, that same spark. So, they kissed again. And again. And again and again and again. The first few pecks were slow and sugar-coated. They would pull away slowly, feeling the skin of their lips peel from the other’s, only to pull back in. But that feeling inside of Ludwig’s chest and stomach, that burning flame – it only grew in intensity with each slow kiss, until slow kisses were no longer wanted.

Their lips then connected at a faster rate, sending pecks to various targets. They both meant to aim for the lips, but the quicker pace resulted in Ludwig colliding with Alfred’s chin, the side of his mouth, above his lips and under his nose. Alfred would accidentally kiss too hard and rattle their teeth.

And Ludwig felt everything. He heard everything. He felt the way Alfred’s form melted into his own, how his hips fit so perfectly within his. Those arms wrapped around his neck guided smaller, calloused hands down the back of Ludwig’s shirt collar, lightly scratching the skin underneath and leaving a trail of hot ice. In return Ludwig smoothed his own hands underneath the hem of Alfred’s shirt, rubbing the angry stretch marks around his hips and occasionally squeezing the fat there. Heavy breathing and the smack of lips filled the room. Ludwig thought he heard rumbling; the thunder storm finally making its way over the area. He could still hear Africa playing on the stereo, too. How long was that song anyway? He didn’t know, and he didn’t care. He was completely immersed in Alfred. His noises, his breathing, his kisses and touches.

Alfred was impatient though, and he got tired of the ferocious pecks. He placed his hands on either side of Ludwig’s face and kissed him with as much passion he could muster. Their lips moved against each other, and when Ludwig brushed his tongue against Alfred’s bottom lip, he was immediately given access.

Alfred couldn’t help the moan that escaped him when the kiss deepened. It was exactly how it was all those years back, except sweeter, wilder, and less confusing. And instead of Freebird playing in the background, it was Africa by Toto. The song had a completely different atmosphere to it, a completely different meaning, but the man in front of him was the same. The lips and tongue and cheeks were still the same, the heat in his stomach was the same. But this time he didn’t have to pull away, he didn’t have to feel confused about kissing a friend, because the man gripping his hips with all the strength of a bear was his boyfriend now, his lover.

And so, Alfred didn’t hold back his sounds, didn’t stop himself from kissing with the force of a tsunami. Ludwig gladly accepted anything and everything Alfred gave, and gave back just as much.

Ludwig’s knees almost gave out at the sounds Alfred was making, and he pushed him backwards until they landed in a heap on the couch. He then grabbed one of Alfred’s thick thighs and hooked it over his waist, drawing yet another prolonged moan from him.

“Alfred,” He rasped against his mouth. The heat was almost unbearable, yet he was desperate for more of Alfred’s hot skin. His hands roamed underneath the over-sized sweater to feel Alfred’s smooth stomach. He could feel the goosebumps on his skin, his fingers lightly dragging themselves over a hardened nipple. “I want to make love to you,” he whispered right into Alfred’s ear, mouthing the lobe.

Alfred could barely form a response as Ludwig showed how much he wanted it by grinding his body down against his. He almost choked when a hand found itself on the inside of his thigh, crawling its way underneath his boxers and to the area where his leg met his hip. Said hips bucked up into the ones above him, feeling the hardness of the other on top of him. “Th-then let’s do it,” he whimpered, “but why don’t you carry me to your bed, hm?” After all, this was their first time…and there was more room in the bed anyway.

Ludwig kissed down his neck, mumbling about how he couldn’t do that because Brezel was sleeping on it right now. Alfred could only laugh at the response and helped Ludwig strip, the room lighting up after each strike of lightening. The sound of heavy downfall and the rhythm of Africa on the stereo drowned out any sounds of love making the neighbors might hear.


End file.
